


Отступница (Renegade)

by Vasilika



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Attempted Rape, F/M, Fem!John - Freeform, Forced masculinity, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7844557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vasilika/pseuds/Vasilika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сначала они винили в этом террористов, потом Мать Природу и в конце концов – Бога. Но никто не мог объяснить, почему три миллиарда женщин умерли в тот день.</p><p>Или почему Джоан Ватсон была единственной, кто выжил.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Время держать ответ... (The jig is up)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Renegade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/344279) by [Tashilover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashilover/pseuds/Tashilover). 



> Источником вдохновения автора послужил постапокалиптический научно-фантастический комикс Брайана Вона и Пии Гуерры « **Y: The Last Man** ». Он повествует о единственном мужчине, пережившем очевидную смерть каждого млекопитающего мужского пола на Земле.  
> Источником вдохновения для создателей комикса стал эпизод « **Consider Her Ways** » 1964 года сериала «Альфред Хичкок представляет», где болезнь также убивает всех мужчин на Земле и общество принимает матриархальную форму.
> 
> Переводчик **не** видела серию и не читала комикс.
> 
>  **Предупреждения!** : fem!Джон Ватсон, принудительное изображение мужских черт и поведения, попытка изнасилования.
> 
> Названия глав (равно как и их перевод) являются отсылкой к песне группы [**Styx – Renegade**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KOQ4pkUAFbA). По смыслу они, по-моему, немного другие, но я оставлю их как перевод строк песни (которая по мелодии более веселенькая, чем сам фанфик, ну, вы поймете).
> 
> Фанфик очень понравился, читался он легко, переводился тоже неплохо и определенно был этого достоин.
> 
> Так же опубликовано на Книге Фанфиков вот тут: [**Отступница (Renegade)**](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4695023)

 

До сих пор Джон удивлялась, как ей удалось сохранить фотоальбомы, забранные из дома, где прошло ее детство. Когда половина Лондона была объята огнем, а люди сходили с ума на улицах, спасение кучки снимков уж точно не должно было быть вверху списка приоритетов Джон.  
  
Сначала Джон нашла своих родителей и сестру. После того, как она их похоронила, Джон прошерстила дом в поисках важных вещей. Затем она заперла дверь и никогда не оборачивалась.  
  
Джон доставала фотографии Гарри лишь раз в год – в ее день рождения. Если бы Гарри была жива, ей бы исполнилось сегодня тридцать шесть лет.  
  
\- Ты совсем не похож на свою сестру.  
  
Джон фыркнула, не поднимая взгляда от альбома, разложенного на кофейном столике.  
  
\- Я старше нее. Она совсем не похожа на _меня_.  
  
Шерлок уставился на альбом через плечо Джон. Гарри переняла больше черт ее отца, у нее были темные волосы и карие глаза.  
  
\- Ты собираешься завтра на церемонию?  
  
\- Нет, – ответила Джон. Да, она скрывала свое истинное лицо последние десять лет, но мысль о том, чтобы быть окруженной столь большим количеством мужчин, топором била по нервам. – У меня смена в больнице. А ты?  
  
\- Пф-ф, – усмехнулся Шерлок. Он изящно плюхнулся на диван, закрывая глаза рукой. – Майкрофт заставляет меня ходить туда каждый год.  
  
\- Не любишь огромные толпы?  
  
\- Не люблю церемонию _в принципе_. Молитва, склоненные головы и взрослые мужчины, плачущие как дети. Это унизительно.  
  
Джон пожала плечами.  
  
\- Ты не можешь винить их за это.  
  
\- Нет, но я все равно это ненавижу.  
  
Слова Шерлока звучали почти черство, но Джон знала лучше. Все потеряли кого-то в тот день.  
  
\- Ты никогда не посещал церемонию, – продолжил Шерлок. – Почему?  
  
Джон не стала спрашивать, как он это узнал.  
  
\- Мне не нравятся скопища людей, – это было не совсем ложью.  
  
\- Но дело не только в этом, – произнес Шерлок, поднимая голову. – Есть другая, более важная причина, по которой ты туда не ходишь. Что-то, о чем ты не хочешь мне рассказывать.  
  
Джон не понравился тон Шерлока и выражение его лица. Потому что это был его я-собираюсь-все-выяснить-а-потом-ткнуть-тебя-в-это-носом взгляд. Джон надо было пресечь эту затею в зародыше и быстро.  
  
\- Три миллиарда людей умерли в тот день. Уж прости, если я не хочу лишних напоминаний об этом.  
  
Это был практически удар ниже пояса, потому что она шагнула в столь болезненном направлении. Искра в глазах Шерлока затухла, умирая при этой угнетающей мысли, и Джон невольно почувствовала за собой победу.  
  
****

*** * ***

****  
Иногда Джон думала, что Майкрофт знал. У этого человека был доступ к куда большему количеству информации, чем следовало, и от него было почти невозможно скрыть хоть что-нибудь. И все же Майкрофт не налетел, не вытащил Джон из ее постели и не забрал ее в секретную подземную лабораторию.  
  
Если Майкрофт действительно не имел понятия, тогда он был меньшей из проблем Джон.  
  
Для Джон было просто изменить имя, использовать другие местоимения, говоря о себе. Было просто обрезать волосы, спрятать грудь и даже скрыть голос. Он все еще оставался женственным, но в эти дни, когда столько мужчин перенимали женские тона, шанс на то, что кто-то заметит слегка более высокие интонации у Джон, был притянут за уши.  
  
Куда труднее было найти противозачаточные таблетки. Тампоны. Препараты для лечения молочницы. С каждым годом было все сложнее и сложнее отыскивать все это. И вскоре не осталось ничего, и Джон была вынуждена импровизировать.  
  
Не то чтобы Джон боялась, что ее заберет правительство – в лице Майкрофта или еще какое-то. Она _знала_ , что с ней будут хорошо обращаться, защищать ее до самой смерти. Она _боялась потерять_ свою _свободу_ , потерять простое право говорить «да» или «нет». Потерять кровь, которую она хотела бы предложить. Потерять ткани, которые она хотела бы отдать.  
  
Она _знала_ , что в итоге они потребуют от нее самого главного – ребенка, и в этом не было никаких сомнений.  
  
Каким-то уголком души она понимала, что это было эгоистично, то, что она прятала свою матку от всего остального мира. Но этот орган тела принадлежал _ей_ , и она всегда будет отстаивать это. Она согласна была отдать свою _жизнь_ этой стране, но никто ничего не говорил о ее репродуктивной системе.  
  
Так что в тот роковой день десять лет назад, когда каждая женщина на Земле закашлялась кровью и рухнула мертвой на пол, Джоанна Ватсон тихо и осторожно скрыла свою _жизнь_ ото _всех_.

 


	2. И новости пошли по миру. (The news is out.)

 

С течением лет Джон могла порой позволить себе развязать бинты, стягивающие грудь под ее джемпером. Все больше и больше трансвеститов в эти дни разгуливали по улицам, и выглядели они куда более женственно, чем когда-либо выглядела сама Джон.  
  
Иногда Джон хотела сломать свой запрет, позволить себе снова надеть платья, бюстгальтеры и высокие каблуки. Не то чтобы кто-то спросил бы ее, что было под юбкой.  
  
Но Джон никогда не осмеливалась, страх быть изнасилованной все еще преобладал в ее разуме. В первую неделю Геноцида Джон почти взяли силой _пять_ раз. И нападавшие не были какими-то незнакомцами, это были люди, с которыми Джон служила, с которыми вместе окончила университет.  
  
И все же, думала Джон – когда один очень красивый мужчина прошел мимо в красном платье и туфлях того же цвета – отстойно, что она больше никогда не сможет сделать этого.  
  
\- Не заморачивайся, – сказал ей Шерлок, ни на секунду не отрываясь от набирания смс. – У него герпес половых органов.  
  
\- Я не… – Джон оборвала себя. И каким же образом она должна была растолковать Шерлоку, что у нее был такой вид просто потому, что ей понравились туфли? Вместо того чтобы объясняться, Джон произнесла: – Я доктор. Я бы быстро это заметил.  
  
Шерлок усмехнулся, все так же не поднимая взгляда от телефона и тем не менее с легкостью двигаясь по тротуарам Лондона.  
  
\- Конечно.  
  
Даже если бы Джон и была заинтересована, она сильно сомневалась, что тот мужчина заинтересовался бы _ею_. Из-за кучи слоев джемперов и футболок, которые она носила, и долгой беготни, в которую она была вовлечена Шерлоком ранее тем же днем, она отчаянно потела. Она _воняла_. Джон была уверена, что люди на улице могли учуять этот «аромат».  
  
Шерлок покосился на нее.  
  
\- Устал?  
  
\- Нет, – произнесла она. – Я чувствую себя жутко грязным. Мне нужен душ.  
  
\- На тебе слишком много одежды. Я сам потею, просто глядя на тебя.  
  
\- Ха-ха, очень смешно, – Джон пихнула его локтем. Шерлок отшатнулся, заворчав. – Ты вообще-то тоже пахнешь. От твоего пальто несет, его давно пора отправить в стирку.  
  
\- Неправда, – запротестовал Шерлок. А потом понюхал рукав и скорчил рожу. – Черт. Ты прав. Полагаю, нам стоит сделать передышку…  
  
\- Отличная идея, – согласилась Джон и взмахнула ладонью, чтобы подозвать такси.  
  
****

*** * ***

****  
По возвращении в квартиру Джон позволила Шерлоку первым принять душ. Вообще она предпочла бы оставить это право за собой, но довольно быстро узнала, насколько нетерпеливым становился Шерлок, когда дело доходило до ванной. И хотя это означало, что для Джон горячей воды не будет, так ей не нужно было беспокоиться, что Шерлок ворвется к ней, требуя, чтобы она пошевеливалась.  
  
Пару раз она уже едва не попалась. Слава Богу, занавеска была достаточно непрозрачной.  
  
\- Не затягивай, – предупредил ее Шерлок, хотя сам проторчал в ванной почти двадцать минут. Джон проигнорировала его и прошла внутрь. – Я хочу покончить с этим делом.  
  
\- Почему бы тебе пока не разгрести свои эксперименты? – Джон кивнула головой в сторону кухни, где различные химикаты пускали пузыри в своих контейнерах. – Займись этим и не заскучаешь.  
  
Она не стала слушать его ответа, закрыла за собой дверь, проверила замок дважды и разделась.  
  
Раньше Джон любила свое тело. У нее была большая красивая грудь, парни бросали комментарии о ее привлекательной заднице. Она никогда не считала себя милой, но несколько человек, с которыми она была, неизменно положительно отзывались о ее поведении в постели.  
  
Тестостерон в таблетках забрал это у нее. Ее грудь вскоре уменьшилась, буквально сдувшись в маленькие печальные бугорки (раньше ее бы назвали «доской»). Ее стало легко спрятать под бинтами и толстым свитером, а на открытую было больно и грустно смотреть. Вместе с тем препараты сделали ее соски гораздо более чувствительными, из-за чего их натирало едва ли не каждый день.  
  
Она не могла позволить себе роскоши поплакать над своим телом. Джон кинула быстрый взгляд на свою обнаженную фигуру в зеркале и скользнула под струи.  
  
К ее удивлению в бачке еще осталось довольно много горячей воды. Возможно, Шерлок принял холодный душ. В любом случае Джон воспользовалась этой возможностью и стала нежиться в тепле.  
  
Это было ошибкой.  
  
Обычно Джон никогда не мылась дольше десяти минут. Неважно, насколько сильно ей хотелось «отмокнуть», она всегда, _всегда_ сводила свое время в ванной к минимуму. Помогало и то, что вода непременно была холодной.  
  
Сама того не желая, она простояла под струями почти четверть часа, не моясь, а просто расслабляясь. Ей следовало быть более осмотрительной.  
  
Джон вздрогнула, когда после громкого грохота послышалось напряженное « _Черт!_ », чуть приглушенное дверью.  
  
Джон отодвинула занавеску.  
  
\- Шерлок? – позвала она. Когда до нее не донеслось немедленного ответа, возникшие в голове ужасные картинки ее лучшего друга, раненного и истекающего кровью на полу, распространились в ее мыслях как чернила по воде. Она даже не выключила кран, схватила полотенце и обмоталась им.  
  
Джон знала, что рискует быть пойманной.  
  
\- Шерлок? – повторила она, приоткрывая на пару сантиметров дверь и высовывая нос в коридор. – Все хорошо?  
  
У нее вырвался вздох облегчения, когда Шерлок застонал из кухни.  
  
\- Я в порядке. Одна мензурка взорвалась и застала меня врасплох.  
  
Джон нахмурилась.  
  
\- Химические ожоги есть?  
  
\- Нет, но стекло порезало мне ладонь. Где йод?  
  
Джон замерла. Йод был в _ванной_.  
  
\- Он… эм… в… Погоди минутку, я его принесу…  
  
_Глупо_. Столько лет скрытности и осторожности, и все пошло псу под хвост за считанные секунды. Джон попыталась захлопнуть проход, запереть замок, но Шерлок уже проталкивался в ванную, раскрывая дверь плечом, заставляя Джон отступить.  
  
Он поначалу не заметил ее, целиком и полностью сосредоточившись на пузырьке йода около раковины.  
  
Джон вцепилась в полотенце, прикрывая свою тощую фигуру, слегка остолбеневшая от того, что самый наблюдательный человек в мире _не заметил_ ее. Шерлок был слишком занят, смывая со своей руки кровь, чтобы обратить на нее хоть какое-то внимание. Он стоял спиной к ней, его голова была наклонена, его глаза не были направлены на нее.  
  
« _Шевелись, женщина!_ » – заходилось воплями сознание Джон. – « _Пока он отвлекся, шевелись!_ »  
  
Бессмысленно. Шерлок выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы поднять подбородок и бросить косой взгляд на ее отражение в зеркале.  
  
Он сделал это дважды. И раскрыл рот.  
  
\- Джон…?  
  
Джон сорвалась с места. Даже если Шерлок не стал бы делать ей ничего плохого, она не собиралась задерживаться, чтобы выяснить, что была неправа.  
  
Вот только _куда_ она пойдет? Она не осмелится выскочить из квартиры в одном полотенце (в долбаном коротеньком полотенце, которое легко могло слететь под порывом ветра, лишая ее тело последней зыбкой защиты). Единственным выходом было запереться в своей комнате.  
  
Шерлок кричал ей остановиться, подождать. Джон не слушала его и захлопнула за собой дверь. Она щелкнула замком, потом немедленно подперла стулом металлическую ручку. Она знала, что это удержит Шерлока всего на пять минут максимум.  
  
Она оделась так быстро, как только могла, притворяясь, что не существует никаких умоляющих просьб Шерлока, доносящихся до нее из коридора.  
  
\- _Как_ , Джон? – голос Шерлока дрожал. Джон не знала, было ли это от потрясения или восхищения. – Как ты до сих пор жива?  
  
Джон, растерянная, закричала в ответ:  
  
\- Я не знаю как! – она начала рыться в ящиках комода в поисках денег в случае непредвиденной ситуации. Чуть больше двух сотен фунтов, чтобы начать новую жизнь. Шерлок что, опять сунул нос в ее вещи? – Это не генетическое, иначе моя мама и сестра…  
  
Новая волна свежей колючей боли сжала горло – она осеклась, так и не закончив предложение. Это и правда происходило? Господи, как она могла быть такой, черт побери, идиоткой?  
  
\- Джон, – Шерлок не замолкал, – я не причиню тебе боли.  
  
Именно это сказал ей Дэвид. Именно это сказал ей доктор Эпплгейт, как раз перед тем как они решили, что ее беременность это единственный шанс спасти человеческую расу.  
  
Проклятье, где ее пистолет?  
  
\- Я всегда подозревал, – сейчас Шерлок говорил тише, будто ему было все равно, слышала его Джон или нет. – Были признаки, но я не осмеливался им верить. То, что единственная женщина, пережившая Геноцид, оказалась моей соседкой по квартире… Шансы были слишком велики.  
  
Черт, _черт_ , он все еще лежал в сейфе в гостиной. Ей придется его оставить.  
  
\- Ты знала, кто я, – его голос все еще был таким мягким. – Ты знала, на что я был способен. Было очень рискованно делить со мной один дом. Почему ты сделала это?  
  
Джон помотала головой. Что она могла ему сказать? Что устала вечно убегать? Может, подсознательно она хотела, чтобы ее поймали, потому что это означало бы, что ей не придется больше врать о том, кем она была, кем являлась? Несмотря на измененное имя и с отвращением протолкнутые в горло таблетки тестостерона, она все еще считала себя _женщиной_ до мозга костей.  
  
Она посмотрела на скудную сумму денег. Посмотрела на окно своей спальни, форточка которой была слишком маленькой, чтобы в нее пролезть. И резко поняла, что выхода нет. Если только она не хотела драться с Шерлоком, борьба, в своей победе в которой она сильно сомневалась. И что теперь? _Что_?..  
  
Джон прислонилась лбом к двери. Влага пота и воды на ее еще не высохшей коже усилила запах древесины.  
  
\- _Это_ меняет твое мнение обо мне?  
  
\- Конечно да, – медленно признался Шерлок. Джон почти _видела_ усмешку в его голосе. – Ты скрывала себя от меня больше года, Джон. Не думаю, что я могу принять тот факт, что ты можешь быть умнее меня.

 


	3. Они наконец нашли меня. (They finally found me.)

Происходящее была таким сюрреалистичным: они пили чай в гостиной, словно бы это был самый обычный вторник. Хотя Шерлок и узнал о тайне Джон почти полчаса назад, она все равно перетянула свою грудь бинтами и нацепила джемпер, чтобы скрыть любые нехарактерные для мужского пола округлости.  
  
Но глаза Шерлока все равно заблуждали по ее телу, когда она наконец спустилась вниз. Джон заявила себе, что никаким сексуальным подтекстом тут и не пахло, просто это было частью метода наблюдения Шерлока, и она знала, что он всего лишь искал зацепки.  
  
Но, несмотря на это, она все равно почувствовала прошившую ее дрожь.  
  
\- Какое твое настоящее имя? – вот о чем в первую очередь поинтересовался Шерлок.  
  
И это удивило Джон. Она ожидала чего-то более сложного и глубокого.  
  
\- Джоанна, – ответила она. – Не слишком оригинально, да? От Джоан к Джону.  
  
\- Нет, не слишком, – согласился Шерлок, и Джон почувствовала раздражение. – Но это нетрудно понять… Ты бы хотела, чтобы я называл тебя Джоан, когда мы в квартире? Когда мы одни?  
  
Она никогда не думала, что ей когда-либо предоставят такой шанс. Но…  
  
\- Нет. Сейчас мне это все еще непривычно. Может, потом, в будущем. Не сейчас.  
  
Шерлок кивнул и слегка наклонил голову, прикасаясь кончиками пальцев к губам. Его глаза блестели, возможно, из-за тысяч незаданных вопросов, которые роились в его мыслях.  
  
У Джон был только один.  
  
\- Ты расскажешь Майкрофту?  
  
Шерлок при этих словах вздрогнул.  
  
\- Что? С чего бы это?  
  
\- Я не знаю. Ну, в смысле, есть другие женщины? Кто-то еще пережил этот мор?  
  
\- Я не собираюсь сдать тебя как крысу для экспериментов, – прошипел Шерлок и, оскорбленный ее словами, поерзал на стуле. – И ответ на твой последний вопрос: нет. Майкрофт искал и не нашел ничего, кроме слухов и уродливых мужчин в уродливых платьях. Я уверен, что где-то до сих пор шныряют его ищейки, рыскают, надеясь на возможные наводки, но, думаю, он покопался и в куда большей банке с печеньем. К сожалению, генетические манипуляции отнюдь не так просты, как показано в фильмах, и я полагаю, что он еще находится в годах от должного результата.  
  
Джон ничего из этого не поняла.  
  
\- Что?  
  
Шерлок закатил глаза.  
  
\- _Клонирование_ , Джон. И не только мы этим занимаемся: Штаты, Китай, Япония - у всех их есть свои маленькие проекты. Но женская репродуктивная система невероятно и невыносимо сложна. Нет смысла клонировать женщину, если она не может родить.  
  
Джон пришлось опустить свою чашку на стол. Все эти разговоры о женщинах, будто они были каким-то _скотом_... Ее от этого тошнило.  
  
\- Я не собираюсь тебя отдавать, – еще раз произнес Шерлок, раздраженный тем, что ему приходилось опять это повторять. – Уверен, Майкрофт бы пришел в поросячий восторг, если б мог получить твои яичники, но тогда я никогда тебя больше не увижу.  
  
Джон подняла руку.  
  
\- Хватит, просто… _хватит_.  
  
\- Почему?  
  
\- Черт побери, Шерлок! – его ж налево, он серьезно не понимает? – Ты только что подтвердил мне, что я и правда _последняя_ женщина на этой планете. Так что прости, что я не чувствуя радости из-за того, что мой пол скоро опустят до… долбаного _маточного стада_ **[1]**!  
  
Снова чуть наклонив голову, но теперь уже виновато, Шерлок пробормотал:  
  
\- …Извини. Я не хотел… – он выпустил драматичный вздох. – Можно мы перейдем на другую тему? У тебя есть мысли или теории, почему ты выжила?  
  
Какая офигительная смена направления.  
  
\- Ни одной. Я отнесла образец своей крови моему другу, надеялась, что, может, он найдет какую-нибудь аномалию в моих клетках - что-то, что дало мне этот иммунитет.  
  
\- И он нашел?  
  
При воспоминаниях об этом губы Джон сжались в ниточку.  
  
\- К сожалению, – тихо отозвалась она, – когда три миллиарда человек умирают в один день, на уме у людей совсем не наука.  
  
Глаза Шерлока сузились при этом.  
  
\- Он попытался тебя изнасиловать.  
  
\- Шерлок…  
  
\- Нет-нет, – он вскинул ладонь, прерывая ее. – Не хочу об этом слышать. Он успел проверить твою кровь или…?  
  
Джоан помотала головой.  
  
\- Или, – бросила она.  
  
\- Значит, возможно, что что-то в ней сделало тебя невосприимчивой, но не было шанса узнать наверняка или что именно. Интересно.  
  
Джон не понравился его тон, потому что это был шерлоков я-хочу-поэкспериментировать голос. Когда она имела счастье столкнуться с ним в прошлый раз, им пришлось купить новый стол, потому как предыдущий оплавился будто свечка.  
  
\- Какие признаки?  
  
Шерлок вынырнул из своих мыслей.  
  
\- Хм?  
  
\- То, что я была женщиной? Что меня выдало?  
  
\- Мелочи, – пробормотал Шерлок, пожимая плечами. – То, в какую позу ты ставишь ноги, когда опускаешься на сидение - мужчины так не делают.  
  
\- Ты о чем?  
  
Он указал на ее колени.  
  
\- Ты сложила ноги так, будто у тебя между них ничего нет.  
  
Джон немедленно посмотрела на свои обтянутые джинсами скрещенные конечности и покраснела. Она не знала, почему на ее щеках появился румянец, но она тут же развела ноги в стороны.  
  
И это заставило ее заалеть еще больше. Девочек учили сидеть по-другому, опрятно, скромно. То, как она раздвинула колени, шло в разрез с въевшимся жизненным уроком, выжженным злостью в глубине ее души, она стыдилась этого.  
  
Шерлок усмехнулся, когда Джон опять сомкнула ноги. Она схватила подушку и опустила ее на колени.  
  
\- Но, как я уже упоминал ранее, – продолжил Шерлок, – шансы на то, что мой сосед по квартире - женщина? Астрономические.  
  
\- Вот и хорошо, – голос Джон все еще был напряженным от смущения, пустившего корни в горле. – Если я обманула тебя, значит, могу обмануть и остальных.  
  
Шерлок не ответил.  


  
  
**[1] Маточное стадо** – группа половозрелых особей (обычно какой-либо породы, линии, гибрида, вида), используемых для воспроизводства в конкретных целях селекции или выращивания.


	4. Предатель, который сделал это... (The renegade who had it made.)

 

Жизнь после этого не сильно изменилась.  
  
Но был один момент на второй день после того, как тайна была раскрыта, когда Джон спустилась в гостиную, все так же одетая как мужчина, а Шерлок быстро на нее посмотрел и почти _надулся_ от разочарования.  
  
Джон посмотрела на него практически сердито.  
  
\- Что? Ты думал, что я нацеплю платье?  
  
Шерлок фыркнул и отвернулся.  
  
\- Нет, – сказал он, ложь в этом заявлении была очевидна.  
Он никогда не называл ее Джоан. Никогда не говорил о ней как о _ней_. И что самое главное: _он не распускал руки_.  
  
Но было очевидно, что ко всему, что он делал, он себя принуждал. Джон видела, как он хотел обратиться к ней как следовало, как хотел произнести ее настоящее имя, видела это по тому, как он чуть колебался, прежде чем звал ее. С каждой попыткой он справлялся все лучше, но все же он не мог удержаться от пристального взгляда, когда мимо них проходил какой-нибудь трансвестит в платье и на каблуках.  
  
В остальном все осталось, как было. Но появились миллионы маленьких перемен в некоторых деталях жизни Джон.  
  
Ей больше не нужно было засекать свое время в душе, роскошь, с которой, как она думала, она давным-давно распрощалась.  
  
Когда дело дошло до ее месячных циклов (противозачаточные к тому моменту уже шесть лет как перестали существовать), ей больше не нужно было быть предельно осторожной в ванной.  
  
Ей больше не нужно было тратить деньги на вещи вроде лосьона после бритья или вообще наносить его на кожу, чтобы создать иллюзию, будто у нее по утрам проступала щетина, и она должна была избавляться от нее.  
  
И наконец, _наконец_ ей больше не нужно было запихивать сложенный носок в штаны. По крайней мере, не в пределах квартиры.  
  
Шерлок рядом с ней вел себя почти по-прежнему. Джон рядом с ним вела себя почти по-прежнему. Однако что-то _все же_ изменилось, и миновало две недели, прежде чем Джон поняла, что именно.  
  
_Облегчение_. Огромная гора, давившая на ее грудь месяцами (годами?), исчезла. Постоянный страх быть раскрытой провоцировал неизменные головные боли, колики в животе, и она уже несколько лет не могла спать без ножа под подушкой. То, что теперь Шерлок знал ее секрет, дало ей возможность дышать с куда большей легкостью.  
  
****

*** * ***

Джон всегда нравился Лестрейд. Она считала его привлекательным, надежным и умным (несмотря на то, что говорил Шерлок), и будь Джон все еще Джоан, она бы, не колеблясь, предложила бы им как-нибудь весело провести время вместе.  
  
Но сегодня ей было трудно встречаться с ним взглядом.  
  
\- Полюбуйтесь на себя, идиоты вы такие, – сказал он, скрещивая руки на груди. И Шерлок, и Джон сидели на краю капота полицейской машины Лестрейда, низко опустив головы так, будто они были вляпавшимися в неприятности школьниками-хулиганами. А у них и был вид как у вляпавшихся в неприятности проблемных школьников-хулиганов, потому что они глупо улыбались, и плевать им было, что они от макушки до пят были извазюканы в сырой грязи. – О чем, черт побери, вы думали?  
  
Ему ответил Шерлок.  
  
\- Я думал о том, что ловил вашего убийцу…  
  
\- А ну заткнись, – рявкнул на него Лестрейд. Он повернулся к Джон. – От вас я ожидал большего. Я надеялся, что вы будете держать его подальше от проблем.  
  
Джон не сумела удержать хихиканье.  
  
\- Простите, простите, – она справилась с собой и притихла, когда Лестрейд свирепо уставился на нее. Джон пропустила волосы сквозь пальцы, и ее пряди издали противный влажный звук, когда в итоге у нее оказались полные вязкой комковатой жижи ладони. – Но Шерлок прав. Мы не могли позволить этому парню уйти. Нам чертовски повезло, что грязь так замедлила его.  
  
\- Да, Лестрейд, – вклинился Шерлок. – Знаете что, я забираю назад свои слова. _Грязь_ поймала вашего убийцу. Какая прелесть: даже эта гадость под ногами делает работу лучше, чем вся ваша команда.  
  
Джон ударила его кулаком по руке.  
  
\- Не груби.  
  
\- Не улыбайся, когда говоришь это.  
  
\- Балбес.  
  
\- Идиот.  
  
Они оба рассмеялись.  
  
Лестрейд ущипнул себя за переносицу.  
  
\- Боже, вы двое как трехлетние дети, ей-Богу.  
  
\- Это все, что вы хотели нам сказать? – поинтересовался Шерлок, вставая. Он все еще улыбался. – Если да, тогда мы пойдем. Эта грязь очень холодная, и я хочу принять хороший горячий душ.  
  
\- Ну уж нет! – прошипела Джон. – Я первый. Ты вечно тратишь всю теплую воду!  
  
Шерлок закатил глаза.  
  
\- Ладно. Твоя взяла… если успеешь, – он внезапно пулей сорвался с места.  
  
Джон виновато пожала плечами, адресовывая это телодвижение детективу-инспектору, сбросила одеяло, которое они ей дали, и устремилась следом за Шерлоком.  
  
Лестрейду повезло, что он не был свидетелем того, что происходило в следующие десять минут. Уже потом он получил отчеты, где шла речь о двух странных мужчинах, которые неслись и петляли по лондонским закоулкам, раскидывая грязь и дико хохоча.  
  
****

*** * ***

Бинты на груди Джон были туго затянуты, отчего ей было трудно дышать, но все равно она бежала быстрее. Раз или два она хватала лацканы расстегнутого пальто Шерлока, дергая их назад с достаточной силой, чтобы он запнулся, давая ей шанс обогнать его.  
  
Изворотливость Джон и длинные ноги Шерлока позволили им добраться до Бейкер-стрит одновременно, и они оба толкались, пытаясь первыми подняться по ступенькам. Импровизированная драка продолжилась и за порогом их квартиры. И за дверью ванной.  
  
\- Чур я!  
  
\- Чур я!  
  
Шерлок оперся о края раковины, хватая ртом воздух. Он уже дважды пытался стянуть заляпанные перчатки и претерпел поражение, когда понял, что не мог стоять, не держась за что-нибудь.  
  
Джон считала, что выиграла, потому что одной рукой уцепилась за занавеску, но она все же прислонилась спиной к стене, на большее движение ее сил не хватило. Она не могла толком дышать, идиотские бинты душили ее. Даже не думая об этом, она запустила свободную руку под джемпер, вцепилась в эластичные повязки и начала распускать их.  
  
Было утомительно и нелегко стаскивать их с себя. Закончив, она позволила им с шелестом опасть на пол.  
  
\- Джон, – выдохнул Шерлок, он наблюдал все это время. Он казался запутанным, его брови были нахмурены, создав морщинки на его покрытом грязью лбу, – твоя грудь…  
  
Оттикало несколько секунд, прежде чем до Джон дошло. Она взглянула вниз. Без бинтов ее измазанный грязью джемпер прилип к взмокшей коже будто вакуумная упаковка. Он не прилегал к груди идеально, но было очевидно, что она была _там_. От холода ее соски болезненно напряглись и мягко упирались в ткань маленькими контурами.  
  
\- О…  
  
Джон медленно подняла голову, не предпринимая ни единой попытки прикрыться.  
  
Выражение на лице Шерлока не было желанием или страстью, он просто наблюдал. Этот человек не видел настоящей женской груди десять лет, и можно было понять, что ее вид вызвал у него удивление. Как будто он забыл.  
  
Джон облизала губы.  
  
\- Хочешь посмотреть?  
  
Инстинкт самосохранения надрывался, орал на нее, твердил ей заткнуться к чертям собачьим. Но это был крохотный голосок, задавленный бешено колотившимся о ребра сердцем.  
  
Шерлок моргнул, широко раскрыв глаза. Он отрывисто кивнул один раз и на мгновение отвлекся, снимая перчатки и бросая их в раковину.  
  
Это не было приглашением коснуться, но Шерлок принял его за оное, подошел ближе, вторгаясь в личное пространство Джон.  
  
Джон плотнее прижалась спиной к стене, опуская на нее и ладони. Кожа рук Шерлока отдалась морозцем на ее животе, когда он скользнул ими под броню мокрой ткани и медленно потянул джемпер вверх.  
  
Джон отвернулась, ощутив внезапное смущение, _стыдясь_ своей когда-то прекрасной груди. Она еще никогда так не переживала о своей фигуре.  
  
\- Это из-за потери веса или таблеток с тестостероном? – тихо спросил Шерлок, все еще задирая повыше одежду.  
  
\- И то, и другое, – призналась Джон, хотя первое случилось против ее воли. В первый год геноцида было мало еды, и Джон в результате похудела почти на двенадцать килограмм. Она сильно сомневалась, что когда-нибудь снова наберет свой прежний вес.  
  
Она резко втянула носом воздух, когда Шерлок дотронулся до ее сосков холодными подушечками больших пальцев, надавливая на них равномерно, немного сильно. Не ущипывая, не дразня, просто наблюдая, пока он продолжал тереть их, передавая тепло.  
  
Джон знала, что это было невозможно, но часть ее полагала, что все нервные окончания в ее груди уже давно померли. Ощущать снова эти прикосновения было до дрожи приятно, чувствовать, как под кожей покалывает, а под ребрами будто что-то сладко сжимается. Шерлок касался ее меньше чем тридцать секунд, но она так _истосковалась по этому_. Она отказывала себе очень долго, и гори оно все синим пламенем, если она собиралась упустить эту возможность.  
  
Шерлок на мгновение растерялся, когда Джон оттолкнула его руки от себя, а потом удивленно охнул, когда она вцепилась в его пальто и опрокинула их обоих на пол.  
  
\- Можно? – выдохнула она, наклоняясь над ним, но не дотрагиваясь. – Пожалуйста, скажи, что можно.  
  
Его глаза метались между ее лицом и все еще открытой грудью. Он кивнул.  
  
Ей не нужно было повторять дважды.  
  
\- Снимай штаны, – скомандовала она, дергая свой ремень и расстегивая его с молниеносной скоростью.  
  
Брюки Шерлока еще даже не были спущены до его коленей, когда Джон оседала его, стаскивая его боксеры. Шерлок изогнул бровь.  
  
\- Без прелюдии?  
  
\- Для нее уже слишком поздно, – отозвалась Джон, устраиваясь на нем. И одним плавным движением скользнула вниз.  
  
\- _Господи_ , – вздрогнув, прошипел Шерлок. Джон не дала ему времени привыкнуть, только не когда ее тело хотело большего, большего, _большего_. Прошло слишком много времени, и с каждым рывком и толчком удовольствие пускало искры в крови будто вспышки молний. Шерлок схватил ее за бедра, пытаясь получить хоть какой-то контроль над ситуацией. Она двигалась слишком быстро. Когда он пытался податься навстречу, Джон уже опускалась на него. В какой-то момент он сдался, откинув голову назад и тяжело дыша. Этот идиот даже не снял пальто и теперь платил за это.  
  
Заниматься этим на полу ванной было такой плохой идеей. Холодная жесткая кафельная плитка больно давила на ее колени, и они оба заляпали грязью _все_. Она бы не стала рассчитывать на то, что Шерлок приберется тут, когда они закончат.  
  
Джон было все равно. Ее чувства закручивались бешеными спиралями, пока все остальное медленно растворялось, превращаясь в фоновый шум.  
  
Внезапно к ее клитору прижался большой палец, начавший медленно кружить по чувствительному бугорку мышц. Какая-то крохотная часть Джон надеялась, что Шерлоку пришла в мозг такая немаловажная мысль, как очистить руку, потому что она уж точно не была в восторге от затеи отмываться потом, и…  
  
_О Боже_ …  
  
Она думала, что никогда не испытает этого снова. Этой связи, этой свободы ее собственного тела. Она скрыла все это в самых далеких темных уголках, и ей трудно было поверить, что она докатилась до того, что даже не поднимала взгляда на _саму себя_ в зеркале.  
  
Когда мир вокруг опять обрел четкость, Джон поняла, что плачет. Ей едва удавалось удержаться на своих трясшихся руках, уперевшись ими в пол по обе стороны от головы Шерлока. Большая часть ее веса приходилась на ее бедра, а его плоть смягчалась внутри ее тела.  
  
Его руки мягко обхватили ее лицо, стирая слезы и пот. Он смотрел на нее так, будто никогда в жизни не видел никого, похожего на нее.  
  
\- _Джоан_ , – прошептал он, его вздохи были такими тяжелыми, что казались болезненными.  
  
Джон улыбнулась ему. Впервые за десять лет она чувствовала себя женщиной.

 


	5. ...получил вознаграждение. (Retrieved for a bounty.)

 

Джон понимала, что такая жизнь не могла длиться вечно. И даже Шерлок-чертов-Холмс не мог этого предотвратить.  
  
Все пошло под откос одним тоскливым поздним вечером. С пакетом, полным покупок, в одной руке и газетой, используемой как импровизированный зонтик, в другой, Джон бежала по лужам, размером с озеро Мичиган, отчаянно пытаясь не промокнуть. Хотя ей было неясно, к чему вообще была попытка прикрыться этой газетенкой: ведь и она, и сама Джон были похожи на искупавшихся в Темзе собак.  
  
\- Шерлок? – позвала Джон из прихожей, входя в квартиру. Не получив ответа, она стянула насквозь пропитанные сырой влагой носки и ботинки. – Ты тут?  
  
Она поплелась вверх по лестнице, перед этим швырнув в сторону превратившуюся в практически бумажную кашицу газету и чувствуя легкую вину за то, что оставляла уборку вконец испорченной вещи на мистера Хадсона. Она открыла дверь в пустую 221Б и немедленно обратила внимание на бело-розовую коробку в центре обеденного стола в гостиной.  
  
Джон уставилась на нее с любопытством. Она смотрелась непривычно, выбиваясь из обстановки и совсем не вписываясь в квартиру, полную темных цветов и глухих тонов. На ней даже был красный бант, пышный и красиво завязанный.  
Она открыла ее не сразу. Ей хотелось принять душ, переодеться и сменить бинты на груди. Полчаса спустя Шерлок все еще не объявился, а коробка по-прежнему мозолила глаза.  
  
Ее прислал Майкрофт? Если да, то это не стало бы первым разом, когда странный необычный подарок оказывался в их квартире. На день рождения Шерлока его старший брат преподнес ему торт в форме черепа. Шерлок, может, и не признал этого вслух, но Джон знала, что ему он понравился.  
  
Открытки не было.  
  
Пожав плечами, Джон поддалась своему любопытству и…  
  
Маленькое чувство радости внезапно сменилось диким ужасом, и крышка выскользнула из пальцев Джон.  
  
Внутри коробки лежало серебряное платье. Туфли и сумочка. Украшения.  
  
При жизни Гарри любила красивые, дорогие и популярные вещи, и Джон выросла, зная имена из мира высокой моды. Один взгляд на наряд и аксессуары, и она поняла, что все это стоило больше тысячи фунтов. Не включая бриллиантовое ожерелье, браслет и серьги.  
  
Джон схватила крышку и быстро спрятала под нею «подарок». Ей пришлось сделать несколько глубоких медленных вдохов, чтобы кое-как успокоиться.  
  
_Кто?_  
  
Сперва Джон подумала на Шерлока. Но он сказал, он _пообещал_ , что никому не раскроет ее секрет. Кроме того Шерлок не был настолько засранцем, чтобы забыть дату настоящего дня рождения Джон. Он бы не зашел так далеко и не стал бы покупать ей столь экстравагантные вещи. У них секс был всего _один_ раз. Две недели назад. И ни один из них эту тему после этого не обсуждал, хотя время от времени и были понимающие улыбки, которыми они перебрасывались за утренним чаем.  
  
Возможно, Майкрофт? Это имело смысл, он мог себе такое позволить. И в чем же тогда было сообщение? Как отметила Джон после беглого осмотра, в коробке не было ни записки, ни чего-либо еще в таком духе. Этот человек любил казаться загадочным, но после того как его младший брат превратился в ее лучшего друга, Майкрофт стал… _менее_ загадочным в своем поведении. Он бы оставил намек.  
  
Джон вытащила мобильник и быстро отослала сообщение Шерлоку.  
  
« _Когда ты вернешься?_ »  
  
Он ответил:  
  
« _Скоро. ШХ_ ».  
  
« _Пошевеливайся_ », – прошипела, отправляя текст, Джон, и убрала телефон обратно в карман.  
  
Хотя она была одна, Джон ощущала себя абсолютно обнаженной в комнате, полной хищных глаз.  
  
****

*** * ***

  
Шерлок сказал «скоро». На деле же он появился дома почти через два часа после этого сообщения.  
  
Когда он перешагнул через порог, Джон ткнула пальцем в розовую коробку.  
  
\- Это еще что за хрень?  
  
\- Это коробка, – просто отозвался Шерлок, снимая пальто и шарф. – Я знаю, что твои дедуктивные способности ниже моих, Джон, но я думаю, и так достаточно очевидно, что это такое.  
  
Он усмехнулся, потому что это было забавно и вовсе не зловеще. Вообще-то он даже чувствовал некоторую гордость за то, что выдал такую беспечную легкую шутку.  
  
Но улыбка медленно покинула его лицо, когда он увидел, что Джон не ответила ему взаимностью, не изогнула губы, а замерла, все так же скрестив руки и все так же зло указывая на коробку.  
  
\- Это был ты или Майкрофт?  
  
\- Нет, не я, – настоял Шерлок, приблизился, открыл крышку и нахмурился. – Нет, – произнес он, наполовину вытащив платье. Джон к нему так и не притронулась и исподлобья смотрела, как красивая длинная серебряная ткань поблескивает в свете ламп. – Майкрофт не стал бы присылать такое, если б выяснил правду.  
  
\- Так он не в курсе, что я…?  
  
\- Нет, – Шерлок бросил платье обратно. – И это не в его стиле.  
  
\- Тогда кто? – Джон старательно подавляла желание сильнее обхватить себя руками. – Я никому не рассказывала, никто не знает.  
  
\- Конечно же знает, – теперь он начал изучать украшения. – Твои приятели-доктора. Можешь ли ты гарантировать, что все, к кому ты наведалась в начале, мертвы?  
  
Испуг осел в животе Джон.  
  
\- О Господи, – прошептала она и отвернулась.  
  
Было всего три человека, к которым она обратилась, когда мир полетел ко всем чертям. Включая Шерлока, было лишь четверо людей во всем мире, которым было известно, что было у нее между ног.  
  
\- Прошли ведь годы. Как они вообще смогли меня выследить?  
  
\- Не думаю, что они это сделали. Поиск тебя стал бы попыткой найти иголку в стоге иголок. Бессмысленно, бесполезно и включает в себя гораздо больше боли, чем необходимо. Однако куда более вероятно, что они поделились твоей тайной с кем-то еще. Взгляни, – Шерлок поднял ожерелье. – Одно это колье стоит пять тысяч фунтов. Кто мог захотеть потратить столько денег?  
  
Вся коробка была завуалированной угрозой, может, жестокой шуткой. И Джон в голову приходил лишь один человек, который мог бы решить пустить на ветер такое состояние, просто чтобы улыбнуться.  
  
\- Мориарти, – прошептала она. Острая волна жгучего холода прокатилась вниз по ее позвоночнику, заставляя все мышцы сжаться в страхе.  
  
Джон была в своем доме, в своей одежде, ее пистолет был совсем недалеко, и Шерлок был более чем готов помочь ей. Несмотря на такую поддержку, Джон не ощущала подобной отчаянной опасности с первых месяцев Геноцида. Она думала, что больше ей никогда не придется снова испытывать этот леденящий ужас.  
  
Она тряслась.  
  
\- Думаешь, Мориарти говорил с одним из врачей, к которым я сходила?  
  
\- Нельзя этого исключать. У него повсюду связи. Возможно, кто-то из твоих друзей-медиков сказал что-то кому-то, и в итоге информация разбежалась по паутине. Если бы ты не жила со мной, Мориарти мог бы принять подобную новость за простые слухи. Но… – он замялся, поведя плечами, – полагаю, ты заслуживаешь большего внимания.


	6. Не нужно больше идти не той дорогой. (Never more to go astray.)

 

 **Предупреждения:** домогательство и разговоры об изнасиловании.  
  
**П/п:** **мне очень-очень жаль, но тут не никак не обошлось без одного матерного слова. Простите.**  
  
****

*** * ***

****  
Они избавились от платья, швырнув его в камин. Украшения Джон отнесла в ломбард и на вырученные деньги оплатила их аренду за весь следующий год.  
  
\- Во что он играет, Шерлок? – спросила Джон, когда они шли обратно к квартире. – Почему он это делает?  
  
Шерлок пожал плечами.  
  
\- Не знаю. Людям вроде Мориарти нравятся сами вызовы и когда им их бросают. Если бы он нацелился на _меня_ , все было бы по-другому, но он положил глаз на _тебя_. Ты не достаточно умна, чтобы привлечь его внимание.  
  
Джон не знала, оскорбиться ли ей или же нет.  
  
\- Ему что-то нужно, – пробормотал Шерлок скорее себе чем ей. – Что-то, что можешь дать только ты.  
  
\- Иммунитет? Я пережила Геноцид.  
  
\- Нет, до этого ему нет дела. Зачем ломать голову над тем, как ты уцелела? Это ничего не изменит. Он хочет _развлечься_.  
  
Джон вздрогнула.  
  
****

*** * ***

****  
Подарки продолжали приходить. Спустя неделю после платья пара туфелек от Гуччи каким-то образом оказались в их квартире. Следом появились очень дорогая помада и духи. После косметики, когда Шерлок и Джон шли к месту преступления, случайный прохожий подбежал, всучив Джон четвертый презент.  
  
\- Чертов _веник_? – вскричала Джон. Мужчина смылся при первом же звуке ее дрожавшего от злости голоса. – Теперь это уже просто нелепо!  
  
\- В чем дело? – спросил Лестрейд, уставившись на веник с большим красным бантом, повязанном на ручке. – Это тебе зачем?  
  
\- У Джона появился тайный поклонник, – ответил Шерлок ровным невозмутимым тоном и проскользнул под полицейской лентой. – У которого совершенно ужаснейшее понятие о подарках.  
  
\- Да пошел ты, Шерлок, – прошипела Джон, кинув веник на асфальт.  
  
\- Тайный поклонник? – с лукавой усмешкой повторил Лестрейд. – Есть идеи, кто этот счастливчик?  
  
\- Парнями не интересуюсь, – огрызнулась на него Джон, ощущая при этом легкую вину. Он ведь не знал всей истории целиком, да? Откуда бы? – Этот сталкер просто немножко жуткий, и все. Я не польщен.  
  
Лестрейд поднял руки.  
  
-Эй, полегче. Извини, не думал тебя обидеть. Хочешь, чтобы я нанес ему визит, показал значок и немного припугнул?  
  
\- Лестрейд, – скучающе протянул Шерлок, – хватит флиртовать. У нас тут мертвое тело, проявим уважение.  
  
Лестрейд, явно не впечатленный, повернулся к нему.  
  
\- В следующий раз скажи это без ухмылки на лице.  
  
Шерлок ответил ему широкой улыбкой.  
  
\- Я счастлив, потому что я не вижу тут сегодня Андерсона.  
  
Джон небрежно осмотрелась. Привычной группы криминалистов, с которыми она часто сталкивалась после того, как завела дружбу с Шерлоком, тут не было, их заменили другие люди. Из знакомых были только Лестрейд и парочка других офицеров.  
  
\- Ну да, они все новые ребята. Большинство из них перевелись из других отделов.  
  
Шерлок вдруг резко прекратил исследовать труп. Он вскинул подбородок, уставившись на Лестрейда, его глаза сузились.  
  
\- Повторите.  
  
\- Что? Ну, они все новые ребята… большинство из них перевелись из…  
  
\- Вы их не знаете. Никогда раньше ни с кем из них не работали.  
  
Его голос был почти шепотом, пронизанным опасностью. Джон знала Шерлок достаточно хорошо, чтобы догадаться, что он _паникует_.  
  
Шерлок неторопливо и осторожно поднялся, убирая в карман увеличительное стекло. Его взгляд метнулся по окружающим, вцепившись в команду судмедэкспертов. Джон попыталась заметить то же, что и он, но даже под угрозой смерти она бы не смогла взять в толк, где он увидел угрозу.  
  
Лестрейду, благослови его Господи, объяснения не потребовались. Он уловил намек и медленно потянулся рукой к плащу, стараясь выглядеть настолько непринужденным, насколько это было возможно, пока пытался достать пистолет.  
  
Джон вскрикнула, когда неожиданная острая боль взорвалась в ее предплечье. Опустив голову, она увидела пятисантиметровый транквилизаторный дротик, вонзившийся в рукав ее куртки.  
  
Она выдернула его, с отвращением отшвырнув от себя, открыла рот, чтобы предупредить остальных, и мир внезапно повернулся на своей оси.  
  
Она рухнула на колени, в ушах вибрировал странный звон. Она не могла понять, что происходило.  
  
Она слышала, как Шерлок выкрикнул ее имя, видела, как он бросился к ней, но его тут же оттащили двое других людей. Он боролся, пытаясь ударить одного из них, но его быстро одолели, когда в драку вступило еще трое.  
  
В шею Лестрейда впечатали электрошокер и не на один короткий момент: маленький прибор не убирали, пока он не свалился без сознания, неспособный оказывать сопротивления.  
  
В ту секунду Джон уже не соображала. Она безмолвно упала на землю, ее глаза закрылись. Последнее, что она запомнила, прежде чем ее мозг окончательно отключился, был вопль Шерлока.  
  
\- _Джоанна!_  
  
****

*** * ***

****  
Когда она пришла в себя, ей захотелось умереть.  
  
Жуткая боль, пульсировавшая в ее черепе, вызывала тошноту. Она перевернулась на бок, вцепилась руками в голову и, застонав в голос, ударила пяткой по кровати, пытаясь этим хоть как-то выместить эмоции, и резко задышала через нос, отчаянно желая, чтобы комок, подступавший к горлу, рассосался.  
  
Очень медленно она открыла глаза. Сглотнула.  
  
Сперва она подумала, что находилась в чьем-то доме. В чьем-то очень богатом доме, судя по размерам комнаты. Даже кровать, на которой она лежала, была идиотски большой. Простыни были шелковыми и наверняка стоили дороже чем арендная плата за 221В. Но это был не дом, а один из тех чрезмерно дорогих гостиничных номеров, в которых останавливались лишь знаменитости и монархи. В центре даже был фонтан.  
  
Только через несколько секунду до нее дошло, что кто-то переодел ее.  
  
На ней больше не было привычного джемпера и джинсов. Их сменило длинное, элегантное, белое платье. Прямо как у чертовой девственницы для жертвоприношения.  
  
\- Твою мать, – прошипела она, пытаясь подняться. Ей надо было выбраться отсюда, найти Шерлока… _Боже_ , она надеялась, что с ним все в порядке.  
  
Она с трудом спустила ноги с края кровати. Но они не подчинялись ей так хорошо, как она того хотела. Она попробовала подняться, выпрямиться, но ее колени подкосились. Она рухнула, сильно ужарившись выкинутыми перед собой руками.  
  
\- Вставай, Джон, – прошептала она самой себе. – Вставай, твою ж налево. Оторви задницу от этого пола.  
  
Кто-то начала аплодировать.  
  
\- Потрясающе, Джоанна! Обожаю твой энтузиазм.  
  
_Мориарти_.  
  
Он с удовольствием и весельем наблюдал, как она попыталась сесть, цепляясь за кровать так, будто та была ее единственным шансом на спасение.  
  
\- Как тебе платье? Нравится? – поинтересовался он. – Я боялся, что оно не подойдет тебе так хорошо, как я планировал; ты слишком долго прятала свою грудь, чтобы можно было снять точные мерки. Но, учитывая обстоятельства, я думаю, оно на тебе смотрится просто прекрасно, Джоанна.  
  
Он продолжал повторять ее имя. От этого у нее мурашки бегали по коже.  
  
\- Что ты сделал с Шерлоком?  
  
\- Хм… – Мориарти пересек комнату и опустился возле нее. Он провел ладонью по ее платью, и Джон изо всех сил постаралась не отдернуться. – Шерли в порядке. Всего лишь маленький ожог от электрошокера.  
  
\- Где он?  
  
\- Там, где его оставили мои люди: на месте преступления вместе с вашим инспектором. О, кстати, ты с кем-нибудь из них уже покувыркалась?  
  
Он подтянул колено к груди, улыбаясь ей так, будто он был ее приятелем на пижамной вечеринке.  
  
\- Ну же, – проворковал он. – Ты можешь мне рассказать.  
  
В этот раз она отодвинулась от него.  
  
\- Иди нахер.  
  
Через мгновение он набросился на нее, вцепившись в ее волосы и ударяя виском о пол. Она была слаба, не могла сопротивляться, и он легко одолел ее. Одной рукой сжав ее за горло, он забрался на ее бедра.  
  
\- Единственный человек в этой комнате, который _предназначен_ для того, чтоб его трахали, – усмехнулся он, игнорируя ее вялую хватку на его запястье, – это ты, моя дорогая Джоанна.  
  
А потом он потянулся вниз и надавил ладонью между ее ног.  
  
Джон замерла. Она пыталась сохранить невозмутимое выражение лица, не показать страха, который выжигал ее изнутри. Но его пальцы продолжали касаться ее, и она знала, что он мог бы взять ее силой, просто чтобы развлечься. И поневоле она прошептала:  
  
\- Пожалуйста, прекрати.  
  
К ее удивлению он остановился и снова усмехнулся.  
  
\- Вообще поначалу я действительно хотел это сделать. Не могу сказать, сколько раз я представлял, как Шерлок возвращается домой, чтобы найти тебя на кровати изнасилованную, – рука с ее горла переместилась на ее скулу, мягко прижимаясь к ее лицу. – Но это было бы так заурядно, так… средневеково. Скучно. А я горжусь своими играми. Поверь, то, что я запланировал для тебя, гораздо более интересное.  
  
Он похлопал ее по щеке.  
  
\- Куда более интересное.

 


	7. Глава 7. Сегодня дни беглянки... (This will be the end today.)

\- Прекрати уже дергаться, – раздраженно прошипел Мориарти. – Я всего лишь пытаюсь сделать тебя красавицей.  
  
Эффект наркотиков наконец выветривался, давая Джон больше контроля над ее телом. Но это не слишком помогало, потому что ее запястья и лодыжки были прикованы наручниками к креслу. Она мотала головой, твердо намеренная держать свое лицо подальше от лап Мориарти, который пытался поднести к ее рту помаду.  
  
\- Хватит. _Хватит_ , – он резко сжал пальцами ее лицо, больно сдавливая щеки и поневоле вынуждая надуть губы. Он небрежно накрасил их, не заботясь о том, что размазывает вызывающе яркий оттенок.  
  
Похоже, он получал от всего этого удовольствие. Он грубовато скользнул маникюрной кисточкой по ее румянцу и защелкнул заколки в ее волосах. Единственный раз, когда Джон замерла, был, когда Мориарти наносил тушь на ее ресницы. Она точно не хотела, чтобы _это_ угодило ей в глаза.  
  
Он окончил всю эту косметологическую сессию, расстегнув перед ее платья и побрызгав духами на ее грудь. Он держал ее раскрытой еще несколько секунду, достаточно долго, чтобы заставить Джон отвернулся из-за накатившего на нее смущения. Удовлетворенно хмыкнув, он отодвинулся.  
  
\- О, Джоанна, – мечтательно протянул он. – Ты заставишь стольких мужчин ревновать.  
  
Джон не смогла сдержать свою реакцию на эти слова. Она вздрогнула, каждая клеточка ее тела напряглась при мыслях о тех ужасных вещах, которые скоро произойдут.  
  
Она не переставала смотреть на дверь гостиничного номера, надеясь, что Шерлок вот-вот ворвется. Но кроме случайного мужчины, появившегося, чтобы передать Мориарти наручники и косметику, больше в эту комнату никто не заходил.  
  
Она была согласна на кого угодно. Майкрофта, Лестрейда, черт, да даже Андерсона.  
  
Дверь распахнулась, и вопреки ее мысленным мольбам через порог шагнули два охранника, державшие пистолеты. Мориарти махнул в сторону Джон.  
  
\- Поднимайте его. Убедитесь, что его руки скованы за спиной. Потом идите за мной.  
  
Джон не знала, с какого перепугу он говорил о ней как о «нем». Наверное, он приберегал это на потом.  
  
Охранники сняли наручники, рывком поднимая ее на ноги. Один из них подозрительно уставился на вырез ее платья, но ничего не сказал. Просто еще один трансвестит с имплантатами.  
  
Они стянули ее запястья. Мориарти одобрительно улыбнулся, после чего направился прочь из комнаты, не заморачиваясь тем, чтобы обернуться и проверить, шли ли они следом за ним.  
  
Они не дали ей никаких туфель. Честно говоря, Джон была за это благодарна. Она сильно сомневалась, что еще помнила, как ходить на высоких каблуках.  
  
Они отвели ее к лифту, каждый охранник крепко сжимал ее за локоть. Джон слегка проверила, насколько сильно они ее держали. Почти немедленно это было замечено, и их пальцы больнее впились в кожу.  
  
Эти ребята были профессионалами. Будь они просто наемными бандитами, возможно, Джон удалось бы действовать достаточно быстро, чтобы вырваться и убежать, но у нее не было шансов, только не с ними. Они бы сломали ей коленную чашечку еще до того, как она сделала бы шаг в сторону.  
  
Мориарти напевал себе под нос все то время, что они спускались вниз.  
  
Двери открылись, открывая совершенно безлюдный вестибюль.  
  
Там не было никого, даже работников отеля. Мориарти это совершенно не смутило, и он быстро двинулся по пустому этажу, направляясь к большим закрытым деревянным дверям.  
  
Он на мгновение замер перед ними, с усмешкой повернувшись к Джон.  
  
\- Улыбнись, – нежно пробормотал он, пробежав пальцем по ее скуле. – Это твой звездный час, – и опустил ладони на позолоченные ручки.  
  
Справа висел плакат, объясняющий правила пожарной безопасности. Только восемь сотен человек могли быть допущены в бальный зал. В ту секунду, когда Мориарти распахнул эти двери, _больше_ восьми сотен глаз устремились на нее.  
  
Джон не выдержала, она попыталась вырваться, из-за чего охранники вцепились в нее еще сильнее. Они грубо тащили ее вперед, все еще следуя за Мориарти между рядов стульев, проходя мимо мужчин, уставившихся на нее.  
  
Некоторых из них она узнала. Большинство присутствующих были политиками высокого класса, Джон видела их по телевизору. Другие были наркобаронами, их лица были знакомы ей, потому что в их с Шерлоком квартире висели их фотографии. Те, кто не были ей знакомы, были одеты в костюме, цена которых заоблачно превышала ее арендную плату.  
  
Все эти люди обладали большой властью, огромными деньгами или влиянием. Каждый из них мог бы начать маленькую войну, если б захотел.  
  
Они все тараторили, говоря на языках, которых она не понимала. Они тыкали в нее пальцами, пялились на нее, бросая на нее взгляды, полные отвращения или неверия. Немногочисленные английские фразы, которые она улавливала были по сути своей одинаковы.  
  
\- Невозможно.  
  
\- Это просто обман, не может быть иначе.  
  
\- Уродливый мужчина в платье, только и всего…  
  
Мориарти подошел прямо к сцене, Джон тащили следом за ним. Он занял на этом небольшом подиуме, пока охранники заставили Джон замереть в его центре. Они напоследок крепко сжали ее локти, давая предупреждение, а потом отступили назад.  
  
\- Добрый вечер, джентльмены, – произнес Мориарти в микрофон. Немедленно все голоса замолкли, стало так тихо, у Джон в ушах почти зазвенело от неожиданной тишины. – Я очень рад, что вы собрались здесь сегодня, чтобы стать свидетелями рождения новой эры. И я имею в виду « _рождение_ ».  
  
Он изящным жестом указал на Джон.  
  
\- Я представляю вашему вниманию Джоанну Ватсон. Способную к деторождению женщину.  
  
Зал взорвался шумом. Все протестовали, орали, практически плевались в него в ярости. На английском его называли лжецом, спрашивали, какие у него были доказательства, как он посмел и так далее.  
  
Мориарти выглядел так, будто переживал лучший момент в своей жизни.  
  
Он не делал ничего, чтобы успокоить толпу. Они все находились всего на волосок от настоящего бунта, нужен был лишь один удар, чтобы все полетело в адову яму. Джон отшагнула от края сцены, боясь, что в любой момент они могут взобраться туда и напасть на нее.  
  
Мориарти вцепился в ее плечи, не давая отступить. Его пальцы впились в ткань ее облачения.  
  
\- Джентльмены! – крикнул он, привлекая их внимание.  
  
Джон выдохнула глухое «Нет!..».  
  
Он начал голыми руками буквально распарывать ее платье. Он тянул тесемки на плечах, дергая их, пока они не повисли на сгибах ее локтей, открывая грудь. Потом он схватился за кружево выреза, разрывая его пополам с силой, пока все платье не повисло, распахнутое, уничтоженное, обнажавшее ее всю.  
  
Он надавил ладонью между лопаток, подталкивая ее к краю.  
  
В безмолвии можно было бы услышать, как иголка упадет.  
  
Со все еще скованными запястьями она не могла прикрыться. Каждый мужчина уставился на нее, их глаза блуждали по ее груди, ее промежности. Она рухнула на колени в тщетной надежде, что сумеет хоть как-то спрятать свое тело.  
  
\- Как я и сказал, – продолжил Мориарти, похлопывая ее по макушке. Джон отвернулась, – _женщина_. Начальная цена торгов: двадцать пять миллионов…  
  
Грохот одного выстрела рокотом раскатился по залу, и правая сторона лица Мориарти превратилось в месиво из крови и костей. Он на секунду покачнулся и упал.  
  
Охранник опустил дымящийся пистолет.  
  
Джон отшатнулась от трупа Мориарти, ничерта не понимая, что только что произошло.  
  
Охранник достал ключи от наручников и опустился возле нее. Джон была поражена, увидев слезы в его глазах.  
  
\- Мне так жаль, – прошептал он. – Я не знал, прошу, простите меня.  
  
Он снял с ее запястий металлические кольца. Когда ее руки были свободны, он обернул остатки платья вокруг нее, завязывая их в отдаленном подобии тоги, и мягко поднял ее на ноги.  
  
Зал по-прежнему был погружен в гробовую тишину. Никому не было никакого дела до мертвого Мориарти и забрызганной его мозгами сцены. Их взгляды не отрывались от нее.  
  
Охранник помог ей спуститься по ступенькам, и толпа немедленно расступилась, позволяя ей пройти. Некоторые беззвучно плакали. Другие крестились. Один молодой человек, которому должно было быть восемь лет, когда произошел Геноцид, споткнулся, подаваясь вперед с тихим всхлипом.  
  
\- Мамочка…  
  
Он упал, не сделав и шага, в открытую зарыдав на полу.  
  
Никто не осмеливался к ней прикоснуться. Когда она приблизилась к дверям, они поспешили открыть их для нее.  
  
Джон ожидала все того же пустого вестибюля. Вместо этого перед ней оказалось по меньшей мере пятьдесят человек в полном защитном снаряжении. Все они держали оружие наготове.  
  
Возглавляли их Шерлок и Майкрофт. Они застыли, поезд их спасательной операции внезапно пустился под откос. Никто не шевелился, никто не издавал ни звука. Только когда верный Джон охранник стиснул пальцами рукоять пистолета, думая, что это была засада, Джон наконец нарушила тишину.  
  
\- Привет.  
  
Шерлок убрал свой браунинг и рванул к Джон, крепко обнимая ее. Он постарался скрыть свое искаженное болью лицо, но она все равно заметила.  
  
\- Ты в порядке? – спросил он и, не став дожидаться ответа, начал осматривать ее. – Поверить не могу, что он нацепил на тебя платье, ты выглядишь просто нелепо.  
  
\- Да иди ты, – отозвалась она, отчаянно сдерживаясь, чтобы не заплакать. Не сейчас и уж точно не перед всеми этими людьми, не спускавшими с нее глаз.  
  
Шерлок немедленно стащил с себя пальто и набросил на нее.  
  
\- Нам надо…? – он мотнул головой в сторону силовиков.  
  
\- Нет, – ответила Джон. – Нет необходимости.  
  
Шерлока это явно не убедило, но он решил не спорить. Вместо этого он притянул ее ближе к себе, обхватив руками плечи, и повернулся к Холмсу-старшему.  
  
\- Спасибо, Майкрофт, – тихо сказал он, а затем попытался направиться с Джон прочь.  
  
Майкрофт не шелохнулся, пытаясь их остановить. Ему вообще не нужно было двигаться.  
  
\- Прости, братец. Ты знал, что все это закончится не так.  
  
Двери внезапно были заблокированы. Шерлок подался назад, утягивая за собой Джон, его глаза в отчаянии искали выход.  
  
\- Майкрофт, какого черта ты…  
  
Джон отвлеклась, услышав болезненный крик, и смотрела, как ее охранника повалили на пол, отобрав пистолет и заломив руки.  
  
\- _Мисс_ Ватсон, – обратился к ней Майкрофт, – пожалуйста, пройдите за мной.  
  
\- Майкрофт!  
  
\- Ее нужно защищать, Шерлок. Только я могу дать ей это.  
  
Шерлок загородил Джон собой.  
  
\- Я не позволю тебе превратить ее в твой чертов научный эксперимент.  
  
Джон вжалась лбом в спину Шерлока, ощущая сквозь его рубашку тепло его тела на своей коже. Гул их спора превратился лишь в далекий шум в ее ушах.  
  
Десять лет она боролась за это. Она хотела свою свободу, она хотела, чтобы ее тело принадлежало лишь ей. В ее голове всплывали голоса ее старых университетских профессоров, объяснявших права женщин, что, какими бы ни были обстоятельства, она _ничего_ не должна была мужчинам. Ее тело, ее выбор.  
  
Даже сейчас, через десять лет после того, как миру почти настал конец, у нее был этот выбор.  
  
Джон обогнула Шерлока, вставая лицом к Майкрофту.  
  
\- Я пойду.  
  
\- Джон, нет, – тут же запротестовал Шерлок, хватая ее за плечи. Он тихо прошипел: – Я заберу тебя отсюда. Ты знаешь, что я могу. Я увезу нас куда-нибудь так далеко, что они нас никогда не найдут.  
  
Джон знала, он мог это сделать.  
  
Но было кое-что, удерживающее ее от того, чтобы принять его предложение. Джон подалась вперед, притягивая Шерлока поближе, и прошептала ему на ухо:  
  
\- _Я думаю, я беременна_.  
  
Шерлок отшатнулся от нее. На мгновение его лицо _надломилось_.  
  
Он вдруг расслабился, и Джон подумала, что он пришел к решению. Но потом его глаза закрылись, и он рухнул без единого звука.  
  
Майкрофт отступил назад, убирая пустой шприц.

 


End file.
